Asylum Lovers
by Shirosakichick890
Summary: Ichigo is sent to a Mental Asylum after obsessing and saying he sees hollows, and a Shinigami midget lady. But he meets someone who is really insane, that might cause him to really go crazy with love and lust. This my first Fic so please don't hurt me.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Asylum Lovers

Shirosakichick890

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I wish I did.

Summary: Ichigo is sent to a Mental Asylum after obsessing and saying he sees hollows, and a Shinigami midget lady. But he meets someone insane that might cause him to really go insane with love and lust.

Ichigo Kurosaki was admitted to the Espada Asylum on the outskirts of Katakura Town. His poor family said that he was raving mad going on and on about Shinigamis, Hollows, and other troubling things. Ichigo felt betrayed by his family not believing that he could see Rukia. When the doctor came in the room and introduced himself as the head psychiatrist. "My name is Doctor Azien, and you Mister Kurosaki have the pleasure of aiding us in an experiment, said the shifty doctor. "What kind of" was all Ichigo could get out before a man with an expressionless face came up behind him made him lie down on a gurney and strapped him in. The next attendant that was standing in the doorway griping about his job which apparently was to wheel Ichigo to go get his room, and get him to put on his new white uniform. His blue hair stood out against his purple uniform.

As he was wheeled down a dimly lit hall, all the screams, moans, groans, and pants were barely drown out by the squeaking of the gurney. " You must have an interesting file like number 666," the attendant said with a snarl. "Number 666 is still in his interest and you are probably going to meet that nutcase soon. Then again once Azien-sama gets done with you, I'll have to transfer you to a padded room, he said with a wicked laugh. I'm surprised number 666 has lasted for this long. How long has it been since the police brought him here, four years maybe six years? By the time they had got to nurse and uniform office, Ichigo was two seconds away from saying that he lied about Rukia.

The nurse stripped him of all of his outside effects including his cloth except his boxers and was fitted in a white uniform with straps on the back to make it a straitjacket if needed. Then the attendant that had introduced himself as Grimmjow took him back to his room and gave him a sedative for the night then left. Within seconds the poor guy was out cold. _"What did I get myself into…,"_

Chapter 2

Social Interaction

Ichigo woke up in a dark room that was different from the one he had fallen asleep in. As the room came into view he noticed that there was a viewing window, and another person in the corner? Who was this person and why was he in the same room? IS he dangerous? " Ah good morning Mister Kurosaki did you sleep well," said a voice over the loud speaker. Ichigo immediately recognized the voice as Doctor Sousuke Azien's and it made his skin crawl with discussed. If what Grimmjow had told him had a lick of truth to it, then this guy had a sick bedside manner and maybe he is creating patients. While Ichigo pondered this the figure in the corner started to move. " Mister Kurosaki, meet patient number 666. He looks a lot like you, but I warn you he's one of our more special attention patients," the doctor said with a sadistic chuckle.

Ichigo took a step backwards as he got is brain together and got ready to fight whoever was under the moving sheet. Out of stupid curiosity, Ichigo inched closer and pulled the white sheet off the moving person. With his surprise a albino man was sitting under there and he was fucking hot. His eyes were pitch-black with golden irises, but the strange thing was they looked exactly alike. "So you're the pretty boy tha' the shit head won' stop talkin' about. Guess you an' me are partners in his experiment." Ichigo barely heard these words because has still in his perverted thoughts of this man taking him, and screwing him senseless.

"Hey tea fer eyes, find something appealing," the man said seductively. "My name is Shirosaki Hichigo. Ya can call me Shiro. I think he'll be pairing ya up with me. Though I'v never had a social interaction partner fer mor' than a week." With these words Shiro jumped and pinned Ichigo to the floor. " This is the reason why," and then Shiro took a big bite of Ichigo's neck and wouldn't let go. "Ahhhhhhh, fucking shit," screamed as the blood tricked down and stained his white uniform. Ichigo was a closet masochist so this was arousing him greatly until, "that will be enough for today." "Come on doc it was jus' getting' good. It seems this one has a thing for pain," he said while licking the bite mark and while rubbing Ichigo's now raging erection in a sensual and gental manner. "Times up back into your strait jacket Shiro," the doctor said as two big attendants took his arms and restrain him.

"No damn it I want him now," Shiro said in voice that was totally different from the on he was using earlier. "Now my pets don't fret, you both will be living in the same unit room except it up to Mister Kurosaki whether your strait jacket is removed. Ichigo still had his better judgment and sanity to think about so his answer was, " Keep the damn thing on him." " Fine, but at some point your going to beg me to take you hard fast and violently just like you like it," Shiro said as Grimmjow forced him onto the gurney. Ichigo didn't give Grimmjow time to turn to him before he got on the gurney and waited for the blue-haired man to strap him in for the ride back to Shiro's room.


	2. Chapter 3

Asylum Lovers

Chapter 3

Doctor Azien Sessions with Ichigo

Morning Session

Ok here it is after to projects and auditioning for a singing state competition I was finally able to finish and I hope didn't keep you all waiting to long. I wish for you to give me pointer on anything and everything.

_______________________________________________________________________

Ichigo was made to get up early in the morning before his meeting with the doctor. He was a little wary of the doctor, but he couldn't be any crazier than the other patients in this hell house. Ichigo decided he was doing to try to make it perfectly clear, that he was not crazy like the rest of the people in the facility.

"Good morning Mister Kurosaki and how was your first night with patient 666? I hope his disposition didn't discourage you from getting to know him a little better, the 'good doctor' said as he continued to probe around in his desk for a pen.

"Ya umm, Doctor about the whole social interaction thing, I don't really think that it will work out. I'm just here until my family considers me to be sane enough to be come home. Until then, I would rather no get involved with Shiro or patient 666 as you call him, Ichigo said with a stern tone to his voice.

"Just for a little longer Mister Kurosaki, but until then I want to start your session with a few personal question," Azien said with a big smile.

Ichigo just nodded his head in silent approval with just a hint of regret in his eyes. With the go ahead, Doctor Azien set up the equipment. He put an EKG monitor on Ichigo's chest and tracked a control heart rate for minute. Then he hooked an electroencephalogram (the spider looking thing with the suction-cups) to Ichigo head. After the preparations were complete, Azien began with a set of probing questions.

"First question is what situation were you in when you first noticed your symptoms?" he said while scribbling out list of other question.

"The first episode I had was while I was out with my sister Yuzu buying groceries for dinner. All of a sudden out of nowhere this woman started a fight with this giant monster thing. Then I blacked out and I don't remember what happened after that."

Azien just nodded his head and continued listing as Ichigo finished his statement. He got up from his chair and printed out Ichigo result for those selected question.

"Now Ichigo, I have one last question before I take a blood sample. This woman you said you saw, did she have any meaning to you or any connection whatsoever."

Ichigo's heart rate began to fluctuate and his electroencephalogram had a spike while Ichigo finished processing what he had been asked. _'He doesn't believe me. You gotta be shitting me, I know what I saw.'_

Before he could answer, a man with silver hair stepped into the small room and held out a rather large syringe a green substance that had an eerie purple glow. As Azien got up to greet this man, the visitor in question glanced over at Ichigo and gave him a sly somewhat disturbingly creeper like smile.

" Oh my I didn't know you were in session. Who might your guest be?" the creeper like guest said in a sing-sonly way. Walking over to the desk he picked Ichigo's file.

"I-chi-go Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, well my name is Gin Ichimaru and I'm the pharmacist here so I was called to give you your first dose of medicine. This is an anti- psychotic, so it should stop your hallucination for the time being. There are a few side effects, but they're only…

________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes: Cliffhanger for you my good friends. You'll find out later what the side affects are in the most pleasurable of ways (hint, hint) I will be attempting my first sex scene and it won't be easy, I wish for all of you to give me some pointers on how to write a good sex scene.


End file.
